


His tent

by dies_dandles



Series: The Adventures of Mikael Cousland [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikael got tired of just flirting and takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His tent

“My tent. Now.”

Zevran almost jumped at the growl behind him. His highly trained senses, for some reason, were rendered totally useless against this man. Someone of his size, shouldn't be able to move this quiet, even in full armour he could sometimes sneak up on the elf.

Zevran spun around. Had the man really said that?

“Didn't you hear?” the Warden pointed at his tent, “Get in.”

Automatically Zevran entered the small tent. Years of having been ordered around, first by the prostitutes and then the Crows, had made him obey that kind of voice without thinking. In truth, he rather enjoyed being ordered around, but only by the right person.

Could this Warden be that person? Zevran turned around when the Warden crawled into the cramped space. He seemed to fill it all – just lucky he wasn't wearing his full armour at the moment. He had bulk enough to spare, though, and Zevran couldn't stop staring at the wide, muscular chest, now only inches away from his face. The man needed a bigger shirt, those seams couldn't take much more strain. Zevran swallowed in anticipation.

“That's enough dancing around”, the Warden growled, making Zevran shiver, “I'm not a patient man.”

Zevran laughed breathlessly, “Indeed, my Warden.” He reached out to touch the man's face.

The bigger man took hold of his wrist. “Mikael”, he said gently, kissing Zevran's palm.

Now Zevran was completely thrown. He could never have imagined that hard warrior to ever look so loving. The dangerous look in his eyes had disappeared, replaced by heat of a different kind. In his surprise, the elf tried to pull his hand away, but Mikael placed it on his chest and leaned closer.

“In this tent, just Mikael”, he whispered into Zevran's ear, again making shivers run down his back.

The Warden's – Mikael's – stubble scratched Zevran's cheek as the man moved to kiss him. Zevran eagerly accepted, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his fingers into the shock of raven-black hair.

He felt those strong hands on his back, and expected to be pushed down any minute. But that minute came and went. Mikael's lips moved from his own lips onto his neck and collar bone. All of a sudden the bigger man wound his arms around his slender torso and lifted him up, flush with his own body.

Slowly Mikael leaned back, pulling the elf with him. On top, basically riding him. Feeling the man's body responding underneath him, Zevran gasped and instinctively started to grind his hips against the other.

He heard an appreciative sigh from his Warden, and secretly smiled. This was, after all, what he was good at. Sure, he had been surprised by the other man, but in this position he could take charge again.

He pushed himself up, looking down at Mikael, and still grinding his hips, his wicked grin playing on his lips. Mikael's pale skin was deliciously flush, hair dishevelled, moist lips parted invitingly, but pale blue eyes still sharp, with a heat in them that almost made Zevran melt. He let his smile widen, and caressed the stubble covered cheeks with with tanned hands.

Mikael answered his smile with a cunning one of his own. Suddenly he grabbed Zevran's hips and pushed himself up at the same time, making the pleasurable contact even more intense. Even to his own surprise, Zevran gasped as his cock was now in constant contact with the other man's body. Mikael continued moving him on his own body, creating constant friction. Gasping for a reprieve, Zevran buried his face into the Warden's neck, breathing in the musky smell.

He could hear Mikael laugh quietly. But all he himself could do was concentrate on breathing.

“You going to come from just this?” Mikael whispered huskily, kissing the shell of his ear.

When Zevran tried to answer, only a lustful moan came out. His brain seemed to be shutting off for being treated this way. It was controlling, it was rough, but loving and gentle at the same time. It was about his pleasure, not Mikael's, and that thought finally made Zevran lose control.

Still wearing his trousers, Zevran orgasmed, arching his back and pulling away from Mikael. He was insistently pulled back, and the Warden soothed his big hands down his narrow back.

Zevran laughed, still burying his face into the neck of the other man, nuzzling.

Mikael gently raised his chin, smiling. “You okay?”

“Could not be better”, was the breathless answer. “But there's still the matter of this”, the elf continued, reaching down to grab Mikael's throbbing cock.

“Mmh”, Mikael affirmed, “so there is. What are you going to do about it?”

Zevran smiled, and started kissing Mikael's body all over. He pulled his own shirt off, telling the other man to lose his, too. Once the shirts had been discarded, Zevran placed himself between the bigger man's legs and started working on the lacing.

The Warden sighed contentedly and leaned back, putting his arms behind his head. Zevran smiled, maybe he would now be able to take charge. Leaning down, towards the now freed member of the man, the elf looked up only to see a knowing smile on Mikael's face.

No, tonight, he couldn't win, Zevran realised. He was completely at he man's mercy.

But that was fine, too.

With yet another smile, Zevran went to work. Kissing, sucking and nibbling at the man's cock. He was rewarded with satisfied gasps and low moans from the man. He was used to his targets, as it were, to stay mostly silent – especially the men. So this, those sounds, being clearly appreciated drove Zevran mad.

When he noticed the man going quieter, Zevran pulled away. Mikael looked down at him quizzically, clearly not trusting his voice at the moment. Zevran crawled up the man's body, positioning himself over Mikael's cock.

“Oh”, the man said with a smile, “impatient, are we?”

“Oh, I'm not waiting a moment longer”, the elf drawled.

He lowered himself on the rock hard member, trying to relax. Wincing, he remembered that it had been a long time since he'd had a cock inside him, not to mention one this large.

Mikael grabbed the narrow hips, stopping him. “Don't force yourself, love”, he muttered breathlessly.

Zevran grimaced and pulled away. Mikael smiled, perhaps a little wickedly and spun the elf around. The assassin ended up on all fours in front of the man, and Mikael sat up on his haunches behind him.

Leaning over the elf, he whispered: “Glad to know you've been having a dry spell. It'll make this feel even better.”

Mikael kissed the small of Zevran's back, quickly wet his fingers in his mouth, and traced his fingers down the narrow back, and into the crack waiting below. He teased the asshole, before pressing one finger in.

Even this made Zevran gasp. Teasing and gentle was too much after a break. Most men he had been with just ploughed on, literally. This was something else.

“Spread your legs a bit. And lean down”, Mikael instructed, pressing a warm hand on his back.

Zevran complied, resting his forehead to his arms, ass in the air.

He felt Mikael lean over him, and to his surprise the man started kissing his shoulder, pushing his hair our of the way. His neck and even ears were kissed as well. The man's hot breath made Zevran shiver.

The man laughed quietly and whispered: “So, that was a good distraction, then. Good to know.”

Only then Zevran realised that at some point the man had slid his cock fully inside himself. He turned to the man, smirking.

“Well, like you said I was -”

But he was cut off by Mikael's lips. The kiss was hot, heavy, and _demanding_. Zevran almost lost control of his legs and would have slumped on the ground if Mikael hadn't wrapped his arm around his waist. Mikael pulled him up, making the elf straddle him, and in the process reaching even deeper inside. Zevran moaned loudly.

“There?”

“Oh, Maker, yes!”

Mikael made sure to thrust into that spot again and again. Soon Zevran was seeing spots and panting, he didn't care to keep his voice down, either. So what if the whole camp heard? They knew he had gone into the Warden's tent anyway.

“You ready to go?” Mikael asked, reaching around to cup Zevran's cock.

Zevran moaned again, thrusting to meet the hand.

“Say it”, the man whispered into his ear.

Without thinking Zevran breathed out: “I want to come. Please make me come.”  
“Good boy”, Mikael whispered, taking hold of the cock and starting to thrust his hips in a relentless rhythm, sending them both over the edge quickly.

Zevran returned to himself as Mikael was setting him down on the blankets.

“And to think my first impulse was to kill you”, the dark Warden sighed, running his fingers through the fine blonde locks of the elven assassin.

“I am useful to have around, yes”, the former Crow purred, moving up the man's body, as if making to leave the tent.

Mikael pulled the elf next to him. “And you're not going anywhere”, he announced, tucking Zevran into the blankets.

Mikael closed his eyes to start sleeping, but he could feel those golden green eyes boring into him.

“What is it?” he asked without opening his eyes.

“You don't wish me to go?” Zevran asked incredulously.

Mikael propped himself up, looking at the other man. “First of all, if I wanted to be alone after sex, I'd should be the one leaving.” He pulled Zevran closer. “Second, you happen to fit there rather perfectly, so you're not leaving.”

Zevran blinked quietly for a moment, and then settled down. “So you are cold and wish me to remain. I will do so.”  
Mikael sighed. “That's not what I said, but if that makes you feel better.” He, too, lay back down, pulling the blanket over them both.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. Especially because I don't have anyone to proof read these for me.


End file.
